


Things that shouldn't be

by Nggu



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Baby Blasters, Flashbacks, Handplates, Hurt/Comfort, Medical Torture, babies aren't blasters, or babies actually
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-08
Updated: 2016-08-15
Packaged: 2018-08-07 11:36:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7713481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nggu/pseuds/Nggu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>S-1 and P-2 were created and owned by doctor Gaster. They are told to stay silent and obey, no matter what happens to them. But that can't go on forever, they can't go on forever. A shy saviour angel was more than they ever hoped to get - so what happens now?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Heavily influenced by babyblasters by @spacegate and Handplates by @Zarla, mostly by the latter, although there are differences. So mostly this follows the plot of handplates, set somewhere in its future, but with some considerable differences.  
> I would love any and all feedback as this is a work in progress and especially all advice on grammar would be appreciated because english isn't my first language.

_Thud._

_Thud._

_Thud._

The footsteps were actually rather light, not making much noise, but to the pair listening to them intently they might as well have been the beats of a deafening war drum.  
“He’s coming”, 2-P said and tried his best not to shake, for his brother.  
There really was no need to state the obvious. The lights had turned on a few moments ago and that always meant that he would be there soon. Sometimes it took him longer, when he was preparing something or working on something in his office but sooner or later he always ended up at their cell. Perhaps it was better that today he had come earlier, at least that meant that he hadn’t needed to set up anything complicated. Complicated usually meant more pain.  
1-S didn’t answer, just hugged his brother tighter.

  
The magic bars at their door dissipated and for a while the soft hum it made was gone, the man in a long white coat staring down at them dismissively.  
“2-P, come.” His voice was low and devoid of emotions. That was good. When there were emotions in his voice that usually meant that they had done something wrong to annoy the man.  
1-S tightened his grip on his brother but didn’t dare to stop him from getting up. He had to stifle a frightened whine between his teeth, the man didn’t like it when they made noise anymore.

  
2-P was grateful to have been chosen, his brother was too fragile, especially now since he was still recovering. Brother tried to hide it but 2-P could tell that he didn’t get very much sleep because of the pain pulsing in his right eye. Of course, 2-P was chosen more often precisely because of his stronger health and even though he knew how much worry and guilt it caused his brother, he was just happy if he could shield 1-S from even a shred of pain. Even if it meant he had to be the one to take it on instead.  
He crossed the small room in a few long steps, if he dawdled the man would surely be angry and then he might punish brother for it.

The man stepped aside slightly to let the boy past him to the hallway and activated the cell door after him. While he was busy 2-P chanced a quick glance at him before returning his gaze to the floor. Sometimes staring annoyed the scientist.  
His features were stern, there was always this sort of tough determination in his eyes and the way he held himself was tall and proud. 2-P didn’t think the man had ever been afraid of anything in his life. And why should he? He was so big and strong, he was taller than 2-P and 1-S combined and he could kill them with his magic in the blink of an eye if he wanted to. 2-P was sure he was the most powerful monster in the world, whereas he and his brother were small and weak.

“Follow.” He spoke in short commands whenever possible, he didn’t want to waste words on things.

The route was familiar, 2-P could have, and had in fact, walked the entire way blindfolded. They passed a few locked doors on their way, some of the rooms he had been in and some he hadn’t. Mostly they were all the same, empty and colorless and big.  
The only deviation on the route tended to be whether they were going to the lab or to the test room. The test room was better, even though the man usually berated him and called him stupid, at least he didn’t typically get hurt there.

They turned to the lab. 2-P tried his best to calm his breathing but couldn’t help his bones rattling a bit. Luckily the scientist didn’t seem to care this time.  
The sterile smell of chemicals rested in the air, it made his stomach wretch. The room was, if possible, even whiter and less colorful than all the others.

“Take off your gown and get on the table”, the cold voice instructed.  
With shaking hands 2-P untied his light hospital gown and folded it on a chair before climbing to the operating table. He tried not to flinch from how cold it was and proceeded to stay completely still while the scientist tightened the straps around his limbs, torso and head. The result was that even if he had struggled, he couldn’t have moved from his place.

He began taking deep breaths, trying to calm his mind and distance himself as much as possible. It was important that he didn’t struggle or try to plead mercy. That always angered the scary man. He had to be good or he would be punished, he had to stay still and silent and the pain might go away faster.  
With slow, precise movements the scientist took a recorder from his pocket and set it on the table next to the operating tools.

“Experiment number 351”, the cold voice started calmly while choosing the right tool for his task. “I will examine how subject WDG-2-P’s magic reacts in time of extreme duress relating to the soul. Subject will have to remain clear-headed so no pain-killers will be used.”

2-P tried to block out the words, he dug deeper and deeper to his head in a desperate attempt to escape.  
The scientist picked up the surgical saw and positioned it on subject 2’s ribcage, just left of where his soul was located.  
“Beginning first incision.”

The saw spun to life.

2-P tried to kill the scream in his throat, tried to smother it before it entered his mouth, tried to block it behind his teeth, but it dripped out between the cracks of his clenched teeth and the spaces between his bones. It was a loud noise that began with a wet gargling and only got louder and louder, he thought it would never end. He didn’t even know he was doing it, it just seemed to come out on its own.

The pain was searing white as it engulfed his whole trembling body and invaded his mind. The pain tore away all the carefully placed barricades and forced itself to take his full attention.

He thought he would die, he hoped he would die. He just wanted the pain to stop. Every time he almost passed out, the pain would stop for a little while to make sure he stayed conscious before starting again.

He was screaming and crying and trashing as much as he could, unable to hold on to his self-made promises. He knew this could get his brother hurt but he couldn’t make himself stop and that made it hurt even more. 2-P was a bad brother, he couldn’t even act good even though he really, really tried.  
His mind screamed and his spine arched and he didn’t remember the last time he took a breath, and then his brain stopped thinking altogether and he was just made of never-ending pain.

 

__________________________________________________________________________________

 

 

The wait was nerve-wracking. What was happening to his brother right now? Was he in pain? They’d been good, maybe the scientist didn’t need to hurt them.  
Like that would have mattered.  
The scientist didn’t need a reason, he didn’t need to be annoyed, he just hurt them and wouldn’t stop. 1-S had stopped believing years ago that there was any reason or end to it. But he couldn’t tell his brother that, not his sweet, sweet brother who still believed there was good in the man, who still believed that they would get out one day. Some days his brother’s faith was all 1-S had.

This was all his fault. If he was stronger his brother wouldn’t have needed to be in so much pain. If he were stronger the scientist could’ve picked him more often. Why was he created so weak, why couldn’t he be more useful? All he ever seemed to do was cause trouble.  
But he would’ve done anything for his brother and he did anything he could. He just feared it wouldn’t be enough forever.

_Thud. Kli-klik._   
_Thud. Kli-klik._   
_Thud. Kli-klik._

The steps were coming back again. How long had it been? Less than a lights out, more than a puzzle and a written test. Enough for a long nap, at the very least.  
Besides the scientists soft steps, he could hear the sharp clacks his brothers bare feet made, but it sounded distressingly like he was limping or wobbling on his feet. This couldn’t be good.  
The door opened and his brother was pushed in, he fell to the floor immediately with a pained yelp. 1-S rushed to his side immediately.

“You are not to heal him, subject one. I want to examine how long it’ll take his soul to heal. If you try it, I’ll have to repeat the procedure”, the scientist said and began activating the magic bars on the door.  
Oh no, oh god no. His brother was so badly hurt and he wasn’t even allowed to help him? His brother needed help healing, he needed… needed –

“We – I’m hungry. We haven’t had food today”, 1-S said, knowing he could still be heard.  
There was silence from the other side of the door, 1-S was afraid he might be angry. Then the footsteps of the scientist began again, he was going away.

Subject one turned his attention back to his brother, who was breathing heavily, half unconscious already. He had his whole ribcage bandaged under his hospital gown and cracks in the bones could be seen from under it.  
1-S adjusted his brother as comfortably as he could, 2’s head laying in his lap. There wasn’t much he could do but try to keep his brother still and watch over him. If they had some food, that would help the healing process but the scientist had forgotten to feed them again. They were even out of water.  
“I- it’s okay, bro. You’re safe now, I’ll watch over you. You can just rest, okay?”  
2-P only whined, unconscious, probably having an awful nightmare.

1-S was so focused on his brother he didn’t hear the nearing footsteps before the door was shortly deactivated and something was thrown in. Food. There were two water bottles, some bread and a banana, probably the only things the scientist had in the fridge in his office.  
The footsteps were leaving again and soon after it the lights went out. Darkness didn’t really bother the brothers, it was always safe when it was dark and their night vision was excellent, especially when they glowed their eyes. Besides, with the glow of the door it never got truly dark.

1-S shook his brother gently. “Come on, bro. Wake up for a minute, we’ve got food, you need to eat something.”  
At first his brother didn’t respond but 1-S didn’t give up, carefully coaxing him to consciousness until he blinked and pupils formed at his eye sockets.  
“Brother?” the weak voice inquired. “Did I do good? Did h-he hurt you?”  
The smaller skeleton hugged his brother reassuringly, his breath hitching. “I’m fine, bro. You did great, it’s all okay. I can’t heal you right now, he said I can’t, so you need to eat something.”  
“Water…?”  
1-S helped his brother drink a bit of water, and then mushed the banana before peeling it to make eating it easier. Every time he moved even a little, 2-P winced from pain. The meal helped heal him a little bit, but it didn’t do much. He managed to eat half of the bread but refused anymore, insisting that his brother had to eat too.  
“Nah, bro, I’m good. I’m not the one hurt here”, 1-S reminded gently.  
His brother shook his head. “You need to eat too. I’ll be fine, he doesn’t want us to die.”

He. The scientist. The person that had created them and taught them how to talk and read and write. The person that had one day suddenly drilled plates in their hands while they were pinned to a surgical table and began experimenting on them, starting their own personal hell. The person who didn’t talk to them if he didn’t have to and didn’t even allow them to talk anymore, not even to scream in pain. But he didn’t want them dead, no. Obviously he didn’t want to lose his things, because that’s what they were. They belonged to the scientist.

“I hate him”, 1-S whispered very quietly.  
2-S managed a small smile under tired features. “Don’t say that brother. It isn’t good to hate others. There’s still good in him, because he lets us stay together and he gives us food and rest, I’ll just have to get through to him and… and someday he’ll – he’ll-“ the injured child began sobbing. He hurt so bad and he was just so scared, it was hard staying positive, it was hard believing that they’d make it out of there one day.  
1-S began petting his brothers head softly. “I know, I wouldn’t doubt you bro. You’re way too cool to fail. Hey, tell me again about the outside, what do you think other monsters are like?” The distraction worked and 2-P started rambling about how he would make friends with every monster and see every place in the outside and how he bet they had lots of warm blankets and soft pillows in there and so much food that no one was ever hungry. His talk started getting even more incoherent than usual as he drifted to sleep, too exhausted to finish his last sentence.

The smaller skeleton kept petting his brothers skull, looking at his pained expression in the soft dark illuminated by the magic bars in the doorway. His left eye glowed blue, out of anger and worry and fear.

He wished, not for the first time, that he could have believed as easily as his bro. But in all honesty he didn’t think they would ever make it out of there. The scientist wasn’t about to become nice all of a sudden, that’s for sure, and it was impossible to escape here, even more impossible to evade the scientist after that.

They had to survive, that’s all he knew. They had to.

1-S closed his eyes, leaning his full weight on the wall behind him. It was better to sleep now when there was a chance.

 


	2. It gets worse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry Papyrus, I swear I'll make this up to you later :'(

 

 

The lights came on again too quickly. 2-P batted his eyes open, feeling a nauseating pain in his core every time he moved. His brother was hugging him tightly in his sleep, 2-P moved to jostle him slightly.

 

“Wake up brother, the lights are on.”

1-S grumbled quietly and shut his eyes harder.

“C’mon, lazybones. It’s time to wake up.”

 

The lights in his brothers eyes flickered on and looked up at him with a lazy grin. “Sup’ bro, how’re you doing?”

“My ribs hurt a lot, but it’s more bearable than yesterday. My soul still feels raw though.” 2-P tried to get up only to be stopped by his brother.

“Rest a lil’ more, okay. We don’t need to get up before he comes.”

 

2-P frowned, he didn’t like being unprepared and he definitely felt like getting up would be so difficult that it would be best to practice before the scientist came. But then again, his bones sent jolts of pain everywhere in his body when he tried to move, so maybe a little rest would be for the best. He relaxed back into his brothers hug with a small sigh. The two just stared at the opposite cell wall silently, waiting to hear the tell-tale footsteps.

 

_Thud._

_Thud._

_Thud._

 

Both of them stiffened at the sound but didn’t try to move, only breathing slightly heavier than usual.

 

The steps came closer and closer, until they stopped at their cell door. The man looked at them behind the bars. Neither of the children breathed, looking at the scientist varily, avoiding eye contact.

 

They both startled when he threw something into the cell. It was two rectangles of brownish-gray goop, wax-like in consistency. It was food. The children blinked surprised, they didn’t usually get breakfast. In fact the scientist had started forgetting to feed them more often lately.

 

1-S wiggled away from his brother, surprisingly talented at not jostling the injured child any, and inched closer to the food, eyes on the tall figure outside their cell the whole time. When he didn’t hear a rejection or see any threatening behavior, 1-S quickly grabbed the food and scampered to the back of the cell, hiding most of his brother out of view behind himself.

 

The scientist merely watched, clipboard and a pen in hand.

 

1-S handed over the other rectangle to his brother who accepted it gratefully. 2-P bit down hungrily, focusing on chewing and swallowing as quickly as possible. This particular food always had a bland, nasty taste that would linger in the back of his throat for the rest of the day, but it was nutritient and filling, so he ate without complaint.

The magic in the food also helped his healing to pick up a little and 2-P reveled when the thrumming pain lessened to only gnawing at the outskirts of his mind. He had learned to live with pain ages ago and this certainly wasn’t the worst he’d had. A lot worse was the fact that his soul didn’t feel any better.

 

He didn’t know what the man had done to it yesterday but it hurt, maybe more than ever. He wanted to keep it hidden and not use his magic, even his eye glowing, because it would only make the pain grow.

 

The duo ate in silence, feeling uneasy at the pressure of the intense stare pouring down on them. They didn’t even dare look up from their meals because they were too afraid of what the scientist’s reaction would be.

As soon as they had finished, the man spoke:

“Subject 2, come.”

 

1-S scrambled to his feet before 2 could even try getting up.

“N –no! You had him yesterday and the day before that. Just t –take me, I’m – “ His brothers words came to halt when the all too familiar blue magic gripped him by the throat, effectively silencing him.

 

2-P whimpered and was swept against the wall by the blue magic. The feeling of the magic forcing out his soul _burned_ , an agonized whine slipping from his throat. The magic was lifted and 2-P collapsed to the floor, trying to keep in his pained sobs.

 

1-S was floating through the air, instinctively trying to fight his aggressor to get a breath of air. He was brought face to face with the scowling scientist, so close to the magic prison bars that the small skeleton could feel the tingle of electricity. He had to force himself to stop moving so he wouldn’t accidentally hurt, or worse, dust, himself.

 

“You do not talk back to me”, the man growled between gritted teeth. “You do not talk without permission and most importantly: you. Do. Not. Say. No. To. Me. If you force my hand, I will take subject two away from you and he will have to deal with the consequences. Do you understand?”

 

1-S hurried to nod, tears welling up in his eyes, hoping desperately for a chance to breath. The grip around his neck disappeared and he was dropped to the floor, gasping for air.

 

“Now, step away from the door, subject one. 2-P, come here.”

1-S dragged himself further inside the cell, not trusting his feet to carry him. 2-P got up, wincing from newly aggravated pain and focusing on biting his teeth to keep silent. The brothers exchanged glances while passing each other, 1-S’s full of guilt and anguish, 2-P tried to look reassuring and strong for his brother. He wasn’t angry, he didn’t blame him for anything. He would be fine.

 

Once put of the cell, the scientist looked over the frail skeleton, making an unhappy grumble. 2-P kept his eyes locked on the floor, trying to look as non-irritating as was possible.

 

“Follow.”

The child obeyed eagerly.

 

The scientist’s pace was too much for him today, but 2-P did his best to keep up and not to limp. When they turned to the lab, he dared to skip a breath but otherwise made no protest.

 

“Undress and get on the table”, the man commanded coldly and turned his back to the child, to fiddle with his equipment.

 

2-P’s breathing hitched, now that he knew what was in store it was all the much worse. Nevertheless he obeyed, not daring to keep the man waiting. When he got on the table and the straps were being fastened, he shut his eyes. A whimper escaped his mouth.

 

“Subject two, open your eyes and look at me.”

 

The child caught the eyes of his capturer, so dark and steady. There wasn’t an ounce of hesitation in them but during all his time in there, 2-P had never seen enjoyment in him. He didn’t like what he was doing, two was sure of it. But then why did he continue doing it? Why was he doing all this.

 

“If you’re good and silent today I may give you two some blankets tonight. But I don’t want to hear a peep from you, do you understand?”

2-P nodded, thankful for the kindness. He didn’t have to give them chances or rewards but he did, surely that meant that he couldn’t be evil, right? No one could be.

 

The scientist began his examination, carefully cutting away the bandages and revealing the vulnerable mess beneath. Half healed broken and surgically cut bones, small shards missing, leaving his ribcage looking like a damaged jigsaw puzzle. Under it glowed the blue soul, too nervous to stay hidden, thrumming with magic and oozing pain in a smooth stream throughout his chest.

 

He carefully prodded and examined every crack and bone, every once in a while saying something aloud to his recording device. “As expected, the sternum shows the greatest signs of healing, as do the ribs directly above the SOUL. Curiously the condition of the manubrium doesn’t seem to have changed at all, despite its close proximity.”

 

2-P held his breath every time he felt the man would touch a bone. His touch was light and quick but the pain still stabbed him with every brush of a hand. When he began to tug two’s soul out of his chest, 2-P had to hold his breath and forcibly swallow down a scream.

 

“Subject WDG-2-P’s SOUL shows no signs of improvement, it keeps excreting magic, although the levels are not threateningly high. Clearly the healing magic in food isn’t enough. I am curious to find out how the addition of determination will affect the process. Perhaps there is a way to lessen the more serious injuries of a monsters SOUL, prolonging the victims life until proper medical care can be given.”

 

His soul was pushed back to his ribcage, earning a relieved sigh from the child. Maybe today would be just a check-up? Maybe he wouldn’t be cut open this time. The scientist’ hand ducked out of view and came back a few seconds later holding a syringe full of deep red liquid.

 

2-P stiffened instinctively. He knew that liquid.

 

The scientist noticed his reaction and gave a disapproving glare. “Subject two, I’m going to need you to relax or it will be harder to pierce the bone. You have been acting well today, do not ruin it now.”

 

The child forced himself to relax his bones, concentrating on taking deep breaths and counting each exhale and inhale lasted exactly three seconds. _In, one two three. Out, one, two three._ _In, one, two, th-_

 

The needle stuck to his neck, just above the clavicle and glided in to the softer marrow. The feeling of pressure was slightly uncomfortable when the syringe emptied but 2-P knew this was just the pleasant part. It took a while for it to take effect, while the magic carefully pumped around his body, transporting the determination extract everywhere. When it hit his soul the pain began.

 

2-P spasmed against his restraints, mouth throwing open only to let out an odd rattle he didn’t feel he was in charge of. His soul flared and writhed in pain, trying to retreat further in to the chest cavity but finding no more solace in there. There were thousands of needles and fire burning through it, destroying his most private possession. In its weakened state the soul couldn’t even hope to fight back.

 

His eyes rolled back in their sockets as the pain got unbearable and 2-P passed out in an primal attempt to shield his mind from further trauma.

 

.

.

.

He woke up back in their cell, laying on something soft, his head in his brother’s lap. The agony rose its head the moment he realized he was awake. He yelped before he could help it.

_No, don’t make a sound. Sounds are bad, he’ll punish you. Shh, you’ll get a blanket if you’re quiet_ , his mind frantically repeated as he tried to get his hands to cover his traitorous mouth.

 

His brother gently took his shaking hands on to his and kept his voice soothing. “It’s okay, bro, he’s gone. You don’t need to be scared now, okay. I’m here.”

2-P let his gaze fly quickly from one point to another in the cell to make sure that they were, indeed, alone there. They were. It was safe to make a sound again. He relaxed into the warm softness. What was that, anyway?

 

Oh. He was lying on a blanket. He’d been good.

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiya, sorry it took me so long to make this, apparently avoiding studying makes me especially lazy. Also, I really hope this chapter doesn't have a lot of mistakes because I'm too tired right now to proof-read, I was supposed to go to sleep two hours ago. But ANYWAY, here's something not so dark, yay!

_Click_

_Click_

_Click_

1-S was startled awake by a strange sound. The lights were still off, it was supposed to be safe, but there were clearly footsteps approaching the cell. But _it was nighttime_ , this wasn’t fair!

 

The steps didn’t sound at all like usual, either. They were soft pats followed by small clicks, that reminded little of the noise bones made when stepping on a floor. The steps were warily coming closer, stopping every once in a while before continuing again. 1-S found himself straining his hearing to locate the incomer better.

 

A bluish light shined from a mechanical rectangle preceded the noisemaker. It was a relatively small monster, definitely taller than either of the brothers but much shorter than the scientist. They weren’t a skeleton which was unbelievable to 1-S who had never seen any other kind of monster, they had yellow scales, a long tail and three spikes protruding from their head. They were also wearing a white lab coat which made 1-S recoil farther from the monster.

 

Why were they here? Was this a test from the scientist? Were they going to hurt him or his brother?

 

The monster hadn’t spotted the cell yet, they were instead opening and closing all the doors in the hallway, studying everything intensely. It didn’t seem to bother them that everything was mostly just empty and white. Honestly, they themselves were the most colorful thing there and 1-S found himself staring at the bright yellow of the scales and red of their tie, just drinking in the almost forgotten colors he had seen sometime long ago.

 

Finally they made their way in front of the cell, first they simply studied the magical bars and it actually took them a while to notice the two children. 1-S moved to hug his brother tighter, trying to shield him from the monsters vision as much as possible. His eye was shining bright blue, afraid.

 

The yellow monster made a squeak of surprise and fell on their behind. 1-S blinked. The other blinked back.

 

“H – hello?” They monster greeted gingerly, almost like they were afraid of him. Why on earth would they do that? And were they trying to talk to him? 1-S decided that until he actually got a command to speak, it would be safer to stay silent. After all, he wasn’t yet certain what kind of test this was.

 

“W – why are you in a cell?” they asked. 1-S blinked again, perplexed. This time he was pretty sure he was being asked a question and he knew that he had to always answer a question swiftly but this time he just didn’t understand what he was being asked. They were supposed to be in the cell, they weren’t doing anything wrong, right? Sweat began to build up on his skull, he had already taken too long to answer and now the monster was going to get angry and punish them, _but he just didn’t know what the answer was_.

 

“He – hey, it’s okay. You don’t need to say anything if you don’t want to”, they hurried to reassure him when they saw how distressed he was.

He didn’t? 1-S’ brow scrunched up trying to address this statement. If he wasn’t required to answer why were the questions even asked? Were they trying to warm him up for something? Or maybe this was a test and every time they chose not to answer they failed.

 

“Um, I’m Alphys. Do you – what’s your name?”

1-S swallowed, this was the second question that didn’t make sense. Would they get angry if he asked a clarifying question? Maybe that was the whole point of this test, to weed out any and all questions from being asked. But if it wasn’t… well, he had no choice if he wanted to get something right.

“What’s a name?” 1-S asked very quietly and averting his gaze, maybe they wouldn’t be too angry if he didn’t speak like they were an equal.

 

“Oh my. W-well, a name is what you are called. Like, my friends and, well, everybody calls me Alphys. Do you have something people call you?”

Brother. It was the first thing that came to mind but that was undoubtedly a wrong answer, things weren’t supposed to have brothers.

“WDG-1-S.”

 

The monster gasped a little but 1-S didn’t really have time to notice it when he felt a small rustle at his lap. 2-P looked up at him wide eyes. He pulled himself to sit up, despite his brothers insisting tugs and stared at the newcomer with fascination and wariness. 1-S felt fear climb up in his throat, his brother could be so trusting and it was really hard for him to not talk sometimes so this new monster could way too easily coach him into speaking. 1-S didn’t want him to be hurt anymore.

 

“And – and can I ask w – what you are called?” they asked his brother.

“WDG-2-P”, he responded with a voice that was raspy from sleep and muffled screaming.

“Oh. Wh – why do you have  a bandage over your rib cage?” Alphys looked horrified.

 

1-S stiffened, why were they asking all these odd questions? What on earth were they supposed to say to that, that wasn’t already obvious?

 

“I was… in an experiment”, 2-P answered very carefully, squeezing his brothers hand for comfort.

Alphys’ hands flew to their mouth in shock although 1-S couldn’t understand why that was.

“Does it – it hurt?” they asked.

2-P cocked his head to the side. “Um, yes?” How could it not hurt, his soul had been prodded with.

The yellow monster looked like they were close to tears and the two brothers were now thoroughly confused.

 

His brother was so gentle and kind that he couldn’t bear seeing someone sad so he braved to talk out of turn. “I’m sorry, please don’t cry. I’ll be better from now on.” 1-S wanted to roll his eyes, brother hadn’t done anything wrong and it wasn’t his fault the person was crying. Besides, it would be physically impossible for him to be any better than he already was.

 

The monster lifted their hand to wipe away the tears and for a moment 1-S was scared they might get hit for speaking on their own. “No, I’m sorry, I shouldn’t be crying in front of you. I- it’s just that you’re just kids, y – you shouldn’t be hurt at all and what are you even doing here? How did you get here?”

Another odd question, another unsure answer. “We… walked?”

1-S almost laughed at that, he was pretty sure that it wasn’t the answer they had been looking for, it almost sounded like sarcasm coming from his bro.

“Oh, I see.” They seemed stumped and fell in to silence for a moment.

 

“Are you a monster?” 2-P asked suddenly. 1-S turned his head quickly, eyes widened. They weren’t supposed to ask questions, he instinctively tried to shove his brother to safety behind him.

“Yes, I am”, the Alphys surprisingly answered. They didn’t even seem mad “Just like you.”

“We’re monsters too?” 1-S asked a little out of breath, he’d _knew_ it. They were actually monsters.

“Y – yes, of course you are. What else would you ev – even be!”

He wasn’t sure if that was a question so he didn’t answer.

 

“Um”, 2-P piped up again, more hesitantly this time, wondering if he was allowed to talk. The other monster just looked at him expectantly and flustered. “Are you a woo-men?”

1-S stared at his brother in adoration, it was so cool how he could remember a word they had learned so long ago and not really ever used. He had an amazing memory and he was honestly just so observant, 1-S thought that the Alphys looked different but he hadn’t even considered that they might be a woo-man. That would definitely explain why they weren’t a skeleton.

 

Alphys giggled which surprised the brothers, they were allowed to laugh? And what were they laughing about anyway?

 

“D – d – do you mean a woman? Yes, I guess I am a woman”, she (and 1-S was especially proud of himself for remembering that pronoun) was still laughing a bit.

His bros’ eyes almost visibly sparkled. “Is that why you are so bright colored? Are all womans like you? And are all the not-womans skeletons like us? Did you come here from the outside? Are you going to take _us_ to the outside?” He was so excited that questions were just bubbling out of him one after another but suddenly 1-S felt his mood darken.

 

Why was the Alphys here anyway? Was she going to be like the scientist and trick them into thinking they were nice before starting to experiment on them? She definitely wouldn’t take them out of here, that would be hoping for too much.

 

“Oh, yes! Um, I – I should get you out, right? I think… I can’t just l – l – leave children here alone.” Her words shook him from his thoughts. What? What???

 

WHAT?

 

She took out her mechanical rectangle, the one that had shined light earlier and started to fiddle with it. She looked even more nervous than before but there was something akin to determination in her movements. Alphys’ claw tapped along the buttons on the rectangle, in a same manner that 1–S had a few times seen the scientist do with a similar device. It was unnerving that he didn’t know what it did, he had seen it being used to communicate but clearly that wasn’t its only function.

 

Unless the yellow monster was communicating with the scientist right now.

 

“Miss Alphys, why did the scientist send you here?” 1-S asked, carefully gauging her reaction.

Alphys convulsed violently, nearly dropping their phone in their stupor. “I-I-I, um, uh. I d- did, I, ah.” It seemed she couldn’t form a whole word properly and her gaze shifted guiltily. “I was just – because h – he was just so d- di – distracted all the time – and we were j – just all worried a – and I knew it was d- d- d- dumb but I thought I’d just look a little and I didn’t think! I mean, just how? You’re just _kids_ and I – I must be mis – misunderstanding something but this doesn – doesn’t seem right, I think it w – would be wrong to leave you here? B – because you’re hurt a – and m – maybe mister G - Gaster doesn’t know about this? M – maybe this is an a – a – accident?” she sounded desperately hopeful by the end of her speech, the tone was very familiar to him.

 

1-S didn’t really understand most of what she was saying but it kinda sounded like she was doing something wrong. So maybe the scientist didn’t know she was here, was such a thing even possible?

 

During her speech, Alphys had never once stopped tapping and clicking the small rectangle but now her face was starting to scrunch up in frustration staring at it.

“I – I’m trying to hack it – the cell bars – b- but it looks like I can’t do t – that. They have signature magic k –keeping it going and I can’t hack it with my p- phone on so little t- t- time.

 

“You… can’t take us outside?” the disappointment in his brothers voice made his heart ache. Alphys looked like she felt it too.

“W – well not right now. But. I’ll c – come back, I c – can fix this and I sh – should probably get help for you a – anyways. I mean, I – I’m not very good at this – this kind of thing”, she was sweating nervously, gaze at her claws like she feared that the children would harm her somehow. The whole thought baffled 1-S.

“A – are you going to tell the scientist that you were here?” He asked very afraid. If the Alphys really was here without permission, then all of them would be in trouble if he found out.

Alphys shook her head rapidly. “I d- don’t think I should, yet. Um, is the s – scientist a – a – a tall skeleton monster?”

Both of the brothers nodded solemnly.

“And is h – he the one that, uh, ex – experimented on you?”

Another pair of nods.

 

The monster leaned back with a small yelp, looking oddly sad. “W – well, that’s, that’s, um, bad. I’ll have to t- talk to someone about th – this.” She started to get up and took one last wistful look at the brothers.

“Um, I thi – think that I should g – g – go now, but I’ll be back! A – and I could b – bring some monster food to h – help you heal up?” she looked at them for confirmation.

“Wowie! I would love some food”, his brother exclaimed, almost besides himself with joy. 1-S felt a genuine smile tugging up his eternal grin, it was nice to have real hope. He just really, really, really wished that this wasn’t another test. For now he tried to at least hide his fears from his brother. 2-P deserved some niceness right now.

 

The Alphys left with few more nervous words and even more nervous waves of her hand and the pair was left in a relative darkness.

“This is great, brother! We are going to see the outside!”

“Yeah, bro. Can’t wait. We should probably try to get some sleep before he comes back again.” 1-S nuzzled more comfortably against his brother before adding, just in case: “And, we should really keep Alphys a secret from _him_.”

“Of course I know that, brother!” 2-P declared almost indignant. 1-S chuckled a bit.

“Just checking bro. Good sleep.”

“Good sleep, brother.”


End file.
